My Name Is The Doctor
by Movie-Brat
Summary: Drabble. The Doctor finds himself in another time in search for his companions but managed to run into new allies.


**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. Mysterious Cities of Gold belongs to Jean Chalopin.**

**Author's Notes: I wrote this in honor of the 50th anniversary of Doctor Who, one of my all-time favorite TV shows. I'm just getting into The Mysterious Cities of Gold so I apologize if I didn't get everyone in character but this is my first time writing not only these characters but this particular incarnation of The Doctor. It occurred to me that nobody had written this crossover before so I also wrote this as a way to test out the idea and see if I can inspire others to write this idea and I hope I do because there's a lot of potential in this idea. But if not, I'll do it myself as I do believe in this idea. Why the Fifth Doctor in particular, I thought considering Mysterious Cities of Gold first aired in 1982, I felt it'd be appropriate to use the Fifth Doctor, played by Peter Davison as the first set of stories from that tenure aired around that same year.**

**Anyway, I hope I inspired someone to write a full crossover. Again, I wanted to test out the idea as a drabble so hope you guys enjoy it.**

He woke up with a startle, he unintentionally spasm and almost fell off from the bed. He wondered _where am I_? _Am I on the hull of a ship_?

He deduced the apparent location as for one, he could hear the creaks. Second, the ship was rocking a bit. It was obvious the ship was in the middle of the ocean. He checked himself for anything missing, the celery on his lapel was still on his shirt. He could not say the same for his hat-it disappeared surprisingly.

'_I could have sworn I was wearing it before I was knocked unconscious_.'

He then heard a few sounds coming from outside the door. He leaned over and pressed his ear on the wooden door and listened on.

"He had two heartbeats!" A feminine voice cried out in exasperation and disbelief. Clearly she had the voice of a child.

He could heart two more voices that belong to two other children, no doubt they were boys.

"You checked his pulse?"

"Yes!"

"Maybe you imagined it?"

"How could I imagine a guy having possibly two hearts?!"

"He did seem suspicious." An older male voice had said. "His clothes are nothing of what I have seen before.

"Why does he have a vegetable on him anyway?"

He could not help but feel a bit offended by that remark. That celery served a good purpose for being on the lapel of his shirt. Though he found it interesting that they knew of his origin as a Time Lord.

Of course! He remembered those voices. He was trying to Tegan, Adric and Nyssa but a mysterious assailant had knocked him out. As he searched for them, he had run into three children. They were outright perplexed at his appearance especially when he introduced himself as The Doctor. Of course one of the boys, who later introduced himself as Tao, asked the immortal question; Doctor who? He took it in good humor claiming that he had been asked that multiple times. Nothing new for him but it came with the name. The Doctor had deduced they were searching for something; the children seemed a bit apprehensive-given that not only did he just meet them, he was dressed a bit strange. They had not seen anything like him before and he did just pop out of nowhere.

The Doctor offered to help them and apparently after a huddle, they allowed him to join them. A few circumstances followed as they explained who they were and what they were looking for in China. But suddenly, a mysterious assailant had wanted to capture the children but the Doctor managed to stop him and told the children to run in order to give them time. Soon afterwards, he was knocked out and now found himself in a sailing ship.

He was going to find out who the mysterious assailant was and he wanted with the children. It was time to make his presence known.

"I'm telling you, he was strange before yes, but not like **this**!" Zia exclaimed. "He's not human!"

"Could he be like the Olmecs?" Esteban asked.

"Can't be." Tao disagreed. "He looks normal compared to them."

"Once he wakes up, we'll ask him a couple of questions-" Mendoza proposed his plan before he was cut off by the sound of a door opening.

They turned around to see much to their surprise, The Doctor himself-fully awakened.

"Hello," He introduced himself in a kind fashion. "My name is The Doctor."

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" He added.


End file.
